The Pound
by Cayran
Summary: The others…they wonder why I act this way now. I don't blame them. I am not the same tom I use to be.


**The others…they wonder why I act this way now. I don't blame them. I am not the same tom I use to be. No, it's not because of Victoria; my memories of that ordeal have seemed to fade away for the most part. It's something else.**

**I wonder if I should even speak of it. If I don't, the memories will drive me insane, and believe me…the things I might do even seem to shock myself. But if I do, I fear the others will look down upon me. Tugger, Alonzo, Pounce…what will they think…will they disown me? Munkustrap, surely he wouldn't do such a thing, after all, there was nothing I could do. I just don't know.**

**It seems now though, I have no choice. Since I brought the subject up, I just can't leave it hanging…now could I? What sort of feline would resist telling his fellow feline brethren a story, even if the story haunts him daily… I want it to go away, leave me alone; that is why I am doing this, for maybe in doing so I can forget about it and move on. If however the nightmares do not leave…this might as well be a fair well note.**

**I suppose the best place to start is the beginning. It was no real special day, just your average London morning. Cold, Wet, and foggy, just your typical autumn morning. I had decided on going for a walk, for I enjoyed the streets at such an early time. Fewer humans. Anyway, as we all know, the Animal Control vans always seem to ride around at such a time, for thoughs party hard cats and canines seem to just be returning from a night out on the town. We all know thoughs nights now don't we. I, for some reason had forgotten to at least keep close to the fences, for a quick get away, and in all honesty, I cannot remember what I was thinking about that morning that made me forget to do such a thing. And usually, I try to keep myself looking decent, and in doing so, it sometimes cons the humans into thinking ones such as myself are house cats. Me a house cat…that's funny. **

**I didn't know what hit me when that damn rope went around my neck, and that net…that thing was about torture it's self. I guessed the reason they put you inside a net is for the fact that most animals when caught, fight back. It does you no good, trust me. But then again, for thoughs of us who know what lies behind the doors of the so-called "pound", fighting back is our only hope.**

**It didn't take long to arrive at the pound, considering where I was when they caught me was only a few blocks away. Their hands tightly went around my body, holding my arms and legs close to me in order to protect themselves from being clawed at, and believe me, to hell if I wasn't going to claw the shit out of them if I had the chance to do so. Their tight grasp on my body only grew tighter as they entered a room that ranked of human medicines and animal waste. I could hear yelping and loud catcalls from the other room, rather unpleasant ones at that. It is rare when a dog yelps and whimpers in such a manner that it makes a cat feel bad for it, be I swear to you…these yelps were pitiful, and if I am not mistaking, only got worse. **

**Before I could rid my mind of such horrid cries for help, I felt a needle pierce my neck; the human's hands pressing me against the cold, metallic table. Then, it all went dark, and I felt sick…**

**Darkness, complete darkness was the only think my eyes saw for what seemed to be forever. I couldn't move…was I dead? I couldn't be, my neck and body ached too much…and I thought in death you felt no pain. Why was I here, and what did they want from me? If they wanted to kill me, then by all means, they should have just done it…pause**

**Now that I know what was about to play out in the next few days, I wish they would have. **

**When I did finally come to it, the cage in which I was in was even colder than the vet table. It smelled even worse in such a large room as it did when I first entered the building. The dog's barking, and the cat's loud cries became a reality as I sat there, unable to move for the most part. I could hear gagging, and the light splatter of puke as it hit the cement floor that resided in the cage next to me.**

**I soon regained the ability to think straight once more, and desperately tried to comprehend what had happened to me. How long was I asleep? An hour, day, week? I don't know. I figured in had been a few days, three at the most, for my throat was parched, and I yearned for food. **

**My wish was granted…**

**" Well good afternoon tom kitty, you a hungry boy?" came a voice that was one I had never heard before. I now finally realized I was not in the junkyard any longer. The human's voice was gruff, and his odor seemed to make matters even worse. Nonetheless, I found the strength to reply with a simple mew, knowing the human could not understand anything I would have said to him. With that, he placed two bowls down in front of me; one with water, and the other filled with food… could you even call it food?**

**At his leaving, I drank as much as I desired, but when it came to the food, my stomach could only keep down a good, two bites. It was horrible. It, I swear to you, tasted like a mixture of blood, urine, and a poor excuse of dried cat food. Probably expired. **

**Once finishing with such a meal, I crawled back, leaning against the cement wall, staring at two dogs who were in a cage across the room from I. They were only younglings…or, pups as the human's called them. Were they the ones that I remembered crying so loudly, or were they to petrified and shocked to even make a noise. I felt bad for them. Their eyes seemed to watch me as well. It's funny how two species of animals that for so long have been enemies can stair into one another's eyes, and desires their comfort. I knew the two pups had no mother, it was obvious in the way they looked; they were like myself, without a family. Of course I consider the Jellicle tribe as my family, and I love them all as one, but you know what I mean. I am without parents, a stray. **

**In knowing how they felt, and considering how young they were, I rose a hand slightly, waving in their direction. I even mustered up a tad of happiness to give them a light smile. I could feel my smile grow slightly when I noticed their reactions. Their tails wagged….**

**I now feel honored to have spent that one moment with them…I was the last kind face they saw before their death.**

**Once the pups were euthanized, or at least I hope they were as lucky to have died in such a painless manner, I felt alone once more. I sat in that damn cage for two days more before the same grimy smelling human came back…**

**" I have a little surprise for you tom kitty…" Oh goody…more food…to hell if I was going to eat any of that slop. I know it was the only thing I was going to get in this place, but how could one force himself to eat it? I am sure Munkustrap, Tugger, or even Alonzo could have…they can do anything. I envy them for that. In a time such as this, I had wished and prayed many a time that I would gain the desire to do so, but it never came.**

**" I brought you a little friend." When the human muttered thoughs words, I felt my body jolt with a since of happiness…someone to talk to. Her name was Celestine, a young, pretty little queen about the age of 10. Although I was thrilled to death to finally have company, someone to talk to, I also felt bad for her. She was so young and beautiful, and the fear that etched through her eyes was almost unbearable to look at. **

**"Hey there…I'm Plato." Was all I knew to say to her at the moment. My figure slunk her way, not to surprised when she coward from me. What did they do to her? "Don't worry, we are in the same boat kid…I promise you I won't harm you. I would never do such a thing." It seemed for once, my words meant something to another, for the young kitten calmed down and gave in. "Did they hurt you to?"**

**"Yes…"**

**"Why?"**

**" I don't know…"**

**"My humans never did this to me…"**

**" I never have had humans…"**

**"What is your name again?"**

**"Plato."**

**" Plato, I'm scared…"**

**Having Celestine in the cage with me seemed to make the days spent in the pound to some degree, bearable. I learned much about her, where she was from, her past, what she wished for in the future, and even the smaller things; her favorite foods, games, and the names of her best friends. She would often try and crack a few jokes, and even got the other animals, dogs and cats alike to communicate with one another, and believe me, it is hard to translate "dog." **

**Despite her attempts to make everyone happy, a calm, unspoken sorrow pasted through us all as one by one, the humans would take the animals from their pins, and never did bring them back. We knew what was going on nonetheless, and thoughs such as Celestine who were to innocent to comprehend what was taking place, had a good idea when the humans passed by our cages with body bags, with a still figure inside. **

**I can't say I wasn't afraid, for I was, anyone would have been, I mean geez, for a whole three weeks all you see, smell, eat, and sleep are rancid smells and death. Yet, I felt lucky, for there were some who came in a few days after me, and were taken before I was as well, but the irony to this is that seeing their dead bodies in the bags brought my hopes down even more, for I knew, my time would come soon as well. I often asked myself within thoughs days, and even now, why I did not listen to Old Deuteronomy that morning as I left the junkyard. He told me that he didn't feel comfortable with my leaving at such a time, and preferred me not to leave, yet, I found myself invincible, and started down that path in which would lead me to the longest, and most unbearable depression I have ever faced.**

**I know I am no Munkustrap, no Rum Tum Tugger, or Alonzo, but… I would have at least thought the tribe cared enough for me in order to look for me, after all, I was gone for a good 3 weeks, and that was only the time spent in that hell hole. I suppose… well, never mind. Maybe I shouldn't have come back.**

**I doubt you care. **

**Within these moments of pondering, Celestine would continue to speak on her own life, and how she missed watching her human child color the so-called "drawings" of her. One afternoon when she was using her hands to show me the motions in which her human child took when drawing pictures, the grungy human reached out, jerking at her paw, making her let out a loud cry. I immediately jumped up hissing and with what I could, attempted to protect the kitten. **

**" Now tom kitty, lets calm down. I wouldn't want you to use up all your energy yet, and believe me, you will need it." A rather dark chuckle escaped from his bearded mouth as his hands enclosed over Celestine's body, only to reach out a second later to pull me up and out of the cage as well.**

**It was our turn…**

**For that moment in which I figured to be my last, I looked over at Celestine, just staring into her large eyes, rather shocked at what I saw. There was no look of sudden dread, no glisten of fear in the least bit. Instead her eyes gave off a calm serenity that even made me forget about what was to come. **

**My first guess was that we would be put to sleep, for we were the "unclaimed" and "unloved" animals that no human family wanted. Even though this place was absolutely filthy and down right horrible, I had hoped that these humans at least were humane enough in which to properly put us to sleep, euthinization. **

**I was wrong…**

**With a swift motion the man threw us both into another room made of cement, chuckling as he locked the door behind us. It took me a moment to pry my eyes from the door, yet what I heard behind me was enough to make any feline drop all thoughts, and concentrate souly on it. When I turned around, I found myself face to face with two dogs of a larger breed. Figures. One was a dark red Blood hound, that seemed to concentrate more on the pool of drool that was formed at his feet, than the four cats that stood in front of him. The other was a German Shepard of the finest breed that, unlike his comrade, found us to be a tad bit more interesting. The German Shepard snarled, his pearly white fangs glistening as the floppy skin that made up his lips rose and separated. **

**The two other felines that were stuck in the same situation as Celestine and myself were stricken with pure horror, for both their figures backing up against the wall. On instinct, I shifted to move over towards them, but my movement seemed to unlock the trans on the Blood Hound as he sprang forward, separating me from the other two. **

**Celestine who had finally figured out that this was the end, let out a childish mew and curled her tiny frame against my leg, and for that spare second before the German Shepard attacked, I stroked her head fur, try to let her know that she wasn't alone. **

**When the Shepard hit, the pain that laced through my joints was enough to keep me down for a good minute or two, but then again, I didn't have a minute or two. I struggled to stand, realizing that I wasn't the main target of this attack…**

**Celestine let out a loud scream, and called my name as the Shepard advanced on her. Just seeing her in such a state of fear was enough to get me pissed off and moving. With what strength I had left, I pounced forwards, driving my claws into the Shepard's neck, hearing the beast let out a loud yelp of pain. It was not enough. The Shepard, unlike myself, had obviously been well taken care of, for even though fat laced his stomach area, huge, bulging muscles rippled under the tan and black fur that covered his body.**

**Fully recovered from the shock, the Shepard advanced once more, his own claws driving into my back, sending my own blood to splatter against the hard floor. This was too much. I faintly remember screaming out in pain as I hit the floor hard, and although the floor was as dreadfully cold in here as it was in our pathetic excuse for a cage, my warm blood formed a pool around my figure, and all thoughts of the cold floor faded, for now, it wasn't cold anymore.**

**I could hear bones popping, the gurgling sound blood as it emitted from the other's throats. The other two were the first to die. The Blood Hound made their deaths a bit less painful as Celestine, and suposeably mine. Although it was gruesome in the way he did it, they died quickly, feeling little pain if any at all. Their eyes rolled back into their sockets, breathing their last breath as the Blood Hound pulled his teeth from their necks, revealing large puncture holes. Just the sight if it made me cringe, not for the fact that they were bleed horribly, but for the noticeable change in eye color. Both I noticed had dark, brown eyes, for both were of a dark black color, but within a few seconds after the kill, the brown faded into a hazy white. Their eyes were now pupiless. **

**My eyes pried from their dead figures as I heard Celestine scream. I managed to turn my body over to watch the dogs finish killing her already beaten up form. They had forgotten about me, at least for that moment. I gagged as I watched the scene unfold. The Blood Hound's mouth enclosed over her legs and hips as the German Shepard sunk his teeth into the depths of her skull. They played tug-o-war with her body, as if she was one of their chew toys. The German Shepard snarled and jerked his head, only to rip her head from her body. With a look of satisfaction, the Shepard's teeth only dug deeper into the head that resided within his mouth, and the loud crunching as he swallowed it hole made me air gag, for there was nothing within my stomach to regurgitate. **

**At watching her gruesome death, I cried out to her in agony, and within doing so, the Blood Hound dropped her headless body, and moved to advance on me. I suppose he figured that since I was already unable to move, I wasn't worth it. With another, and final swift motion, his mouth closed over my torso and slung me against the wall…**

**I was now dead in their eyes…**

**In all honesty, I don't know how long I was out if it. The only thing I do know is when I did wake up, the pain that racked through my body was enough to make me want to die then and there. For that slight moment as my eyes opened once more, I had forgotten what had happened earlier. The haunting deaths of the two felines, and mostly Celestine, did not play inside my brain as I desperately tried to comprehend not only where I was at, but why on earth did I hurt so bad. **

**Then I remembered…**

**In taking a deep breath, a loud, hacking cough emitted through my throat, making matters worse. The horrid aches that jolted because of the cough made me cringe and sent me to my side as I desperately once more, gasped for air. In doing so, my eyes lifted to see the still, headless figure of the tiny feline in which I grew so found of within thoughs three weeks. At seeing her body, tears stung my eyes, and for once in my life, I sobbed. Despite the fact that crying made my body hurt worse, I could not stop it. The only thing that past through my mind, other then the picture of her dead figure was questions; why didn't I try harder? Why did the humans do this to us? And most of all…Why her? **

**I desperately desired to take her place, for how could I live now with these retched memories and pictures? Thinking of such things only made me cry harder, tears now fully drowning my face as I flipped over onto my back, ignoring the bleeding gashes upon my figure. At staring up at the gray sky, my sobs slowed down, and I went from consciousness to complete darkness once more…**

**Hot air…I felt it feel my lungs for a moment, and then it would stop. After a few seconds, I could feel it again. It was as if new breath was being pushed inside my body, weither I wanted it or not. Its funny how one can be in a world of complete darkness, and not be able to see a thing, and yet, despite being unconscious, and or dead as some might think I was, I could still feel. **

**For some odd reason once I felt the breath for a third time, my eyes shot open, and the pain returned, followed by yet another deadly cough. **

**"Easy there youngin'." **

_**Oh great…not another human.**_** I desperately hoped that it wasn't another human, for I had about had my fill of them and their cruelness. I mean, I am sure not ALL humans are that way, but it seemed the ones that I had ran into within my life so far had been anything but kind. **

**Once I was able to focus my attention once more, I looked up to see an elderly tomcat whom in which reminded me of Gus. I couldn't help but try and smile at his kind features; yet, deep within me I was embarrassed. We tomcats don't enjoy seeming weak in front of other toms, let alone queens.**

**" Good to see at least someone was spared their life today. Not many come out alive, and the ones who have, well, they are so weak they have no strength left to fight for their spared life." He paused as I notice his eyes running up and down my figure, looking at me in a sorrowful, almost apologetic manner. It didn't take me but a moment to realize he felt as if I was going to suffer that same fate as well.**

**" If you can kid, tell me your name, and where you are from. You need help…" He said in a soothing tone as a felt his fingers slip under my head, propping my pale form up. I knew my voice was gone, at least for the most part, yet, I felt as if I still needed to try.**

**" P…Plae…Plato…" I gasped slightly after speaking my name, for believe me, it was harder than it at the moment seemed to be. " Jell…ic…cle…Jellicle…" Thank the Heavy Side Lair I was able to speak that much.**

**" One of the jellicles eh? I know your tribe…come, we need to get you their Plato." With that, I felt my body lift of the ground, and despite my attempt to hold it back, I let out a deep moan, which was triggered by the never-ending pain. **

**The journey back to the Junkyard did not take all that long, probably because I fell in and out of consciousness the whole time. Surprisingly, the older cat's strides did not hurt my body as he walked, or, should I say, jogged back to the junkyard. **

**Finally realizing that I was home…yes…home, I attempted another smile, only to fail. **

**" Oh my dear heavens…PLATO!!!"**

**Well, despite my battered and torn appearance, Jennyanydots had seemed to recognize me, but then again, every time you are around her, her eyes scan you up and down as if she is grading you on some test as if you were one of her cockroaches. So I wasn't surprised. I was happy nonetheless, for at the moment, I felt cared for once more, and safe. **

**" My darling, what happened to you…oh God, this is horrible…" Although I could not fully see all the injuries that scattered across my body, I could tell by her shocked and sickened look that it probably wasn't pleasant. Tears welled up in her eyes as she cupped her mouth with her hand, while the other reached out to stroke my head. **

**" Miss, I do hate to upset you further, but if you don't help me get him to a safer place, he isn't going to make it." With that, Jenny seemed to drop the sobbing act and helped the older tom take me into her abode. **

**Jennyanydots not only was wonderful and training bugs, and stitching blankets, she was also known for her excellent care of the wounded. After all, when Macavity wounded Munkustrap during last years ball, she would not let him return home before she had a good look at his cuts.**

**I felt myself being lowered onto a pile of think pillows and warm blankets, as Jenny did not hesitate on getting started in fixing me up.**

**" Miss, I am dreadfully sorry about the kid, I found him outside the pound walls lying in a pile of dead bodies. Obviously the pound had their way with him and the other three, and despite his rather serious wounds…he was the luckiest of the bunch." Jenny nodded at the old Tomcat's words and smiled gratefully up at him.**

**"Thank you for bringing him back to us…we highly appreciate it. One your way out, would you mind finding Jellylorum, Deuteronomy, and Munkustrap? Jelly is another calico about my age, and Deuteronomy is our leader, he shouldn't be far. Munkustrap is a silver tabby…they should all be around the yard." She said as she turned back, her hands running along my figure, dabbing the wounds with medicine, and stitching up to the best of her ability. **

**Even though I respected Munkustrap, and found him to be a wonderful leader, I was not comfortable with him seeing me like this. Therefore, I reached over, grabbing her arm. "No…no…Munku…" I said, shaking my head before I let it drop back against the pillow, already exhausted. Jenny seemed to understand and nodded, looking back at the old tom before he left. " I am sorry, forget about getting Munkustrap, I will just be needing Jellylorum and Deuteronomy."**

**It only took a few minutes before I noticed two figures walk through the doorway. Just seeing Jelly and Deuteronomy's faces sent a feeling of calmness through my body, and I let myself fall back into a deep darkness. The last words I did hear for the time being was Deuteronomy's deep voice, telling me things would be all right, and feeling the gentle hands of Jelly running along my face, in a attempt to sooth me….**

**Within the weeks, or should I say months that it took me to halfway recover, I spent it within the abode of Jennyanydots. I felt secure with the fact that she, as well as Deuteronomy and Jellylorum promised to say nothing about what had happened to any of the other cats of the tribe, no matter what questions they asked. Skimble, however, being Jenny's mate, promised to do the same, and would often come and spend time with me, keeping me company when I needed it the most.**

**Now I know why Misto likes his so much, he is an easy fellow to be around. **

**Now that I am allowed to move and leave Jenny's home, I feel rather uncomfortable at the many staring eyes that seem to watch with unanswered questions. Of course everyone is nice to me, and tell me of how they missed me within that time period when I was away from them, but to tell you the truth, I doubt they did. When it comes to the toms, despite the fact that Munkstrap thought highly of me, it seemed the others did not, finding my attempts to be helpful and joke. And the queens, as I said, I am no Tugger, rarely took notice, for the fact that I did not flaunt myself, and still don't.**

**So this is for thoughs who do wish to know of the unfortunate events that led to the utter depression I am in at the moment. I had hoped that telling you this entire story would have helped, but right now, I feel no different…**

**I just want to be better again, and act the way I use to. I desire to play around with the other toms, and to flirt with the occasional queen, and yet, I have not the urge to at the moment. Recovering from not only my outer wounds, but my inner wounds as well is going to be a long haul…**

**I just hope in time I will have desire to haul it…**


End file.
